


What a Nice Surprise

by onehaleofanadventure



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Viktor and Yuuri are Yuri's besties and parents basically, fiances, keeping in touch, long distance almost boyfriends, they live in JAPAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/pseuds/onehaleofanadventure
Summary: Yuri has been kind of agitated lately, and it is only getting worse. Well, we know someone who can help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/gifts).



> So, you know. Typos and such. This is all fluff. Literally, all fluff. Like too much fluff for me. But @sociallyawkwardfox wanted fluff.
> 
> Anyway, they're adorable and I love them, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> So, technically Yuri is underage, but Otabek specifically says nothing can happen until Yuri is legal, so basically they platonically cuddle.

Moving in with Victor and Yuuri at the Hot Springs was… an adjustment, to say the least. It was convenient to be near friends—not that he would actually tell them that he thought of them as his best friends, almost family—and the Hot Springs were nice after a particularly grueling practice.  

However, moving there made him miss his Grandpa and his-his-Otabek, made him miss Otabek. It doubled the time difference. No more sneaking off for an afternoon when Otabek made the drive up for a day or two. 

AqAfter the Grand Prix Finals, they kept in touch: texting nearly every day and Otabek driving into Russia every few weeks or whenever he could. Yuri would sneak off, leaving Yuuri and Victor to be disgustingly cute. 

But now, now they’ve barely exchanged messages, and always with several hours between. The time difference was killing him. And no matter what Victor says, he was not being dramatic. Well, he might have been being a little more mean than usual.  

Honestly though, the last straw, the one that caused him to snap on the pig, Otabek texted him last night saying that he’s going to visit a friend for a weeks and won’t be able to text.  

Weeks! He knows his crush is embarrassing and they’re just friends, but he doesn’t know if he can go weeks without hearing from Beka—Otabek.  

Yuri texts him back and forces himself out of the bed and into the shower. 

 

\--------------- 

 

Practice, well practice is rough. He’s irritable and snappish and nearly made Yuuri cry already.  

“ _Yura. What’s wrong_ _? You’re even meaner than_ _usual._ _You’ve were getting along so well will_ _Yuuri._ _”_ Victor questioned in Russian.  

 _"Huh? Nothing, Old Man!"_ Yuri knows he is being ridiculous, knows he is being rude—well, more than usual—to Victor, but he can't help it.  

Don't get Yuri wrong, he and Otabek were just friends, _just_ friends. That doesn't stop him from being irrational and irritated knowing that Otabek was going silent for who knows how long to see someone who was supposedly his friend. His crush is getting out hand, but nothing can come of it—for a few years, at least. 

 

\--------------- 

 

Yuri continues to be grouchy, to be mean and snappy nearly for the rest of the day and most of the next. Yuuri is practically avoiding him, and Victor is alternating between pouting like a child and trying to talk. It is becoming increasingly tense, and the rest of the Katsuki's are trying to avoid him without seeming like they're avoiding him. 

The next fight, the next big one anyway, begins after dinner. It was something stupid, meaningless, but Yuri was too frustrated to back down when Victor's irritating need to talk hits closer to the source of his frustration. 

"Yuri!" He was honestly surprised to hear such a reprimanding tone from the Pig's voice, he didn't usually yell, and definitely not that loud. "Look, I know you've been stressed about.... something. But Mari just told me you have a visitor, maybe go check on that?" 

 _A visitor_ _?_ , the only people Yuri knows in Japan are here. Yuri thinks that it is nothing more than a ploy to get him-- 

" _Beka!"_  His brain short-circuited for a few moments, long enough to completely miss whatever Otabek said in response. 

"Yuri, are you okay?" Otabek questions, looking wary and confused. The hesitancy in his voice snaps Yuri out of his temporary stupor. 

"Beka—Otabek, what are you doing in Japan? In Hasetsu? I thought you were visiting a friend for a few weeks..." 

Otabek smiled—subtle, but there—at him and said, "I am visiting a friend. I didn't think phones would really be necessary." 

Yuri freely admits that this has not been his most eloquent conversation. Although, he does not regret throwing himself at Otabek and wrapping all of him limbs around him. 

 

\--------------- 

 

"Yuri definitely seems happier since Otabek came to Hasetsu." Victor hums. 

"You think there is something going on between the two of them? I mean, they would be cute together, but don't you think Yuri is a little young for dating?"  

Victor pouted at his fiance, "I never said they should have sex! He's our baby. He is too young, my love. That doesn’t mean they aren't dating." Victor ended is a sing-songy voice and Yuuri couldn't help the fondness in his smile as he rolled his eyes. 

 

\--------------- 

 

"I didn't know you were so cuddly, Yura" Otabek murmured, voice sleep-rough and deep. 

"I'm not cuddly, Beka. You're just.... warm and.... comfortable." Yuri answered, shifting and almost falling off the couch. After Victor had dragged Yuuri off to who knows where to do things Yuri does not want to think about, Yuri dragged Otabek to the couch in Victor's room and they've spent the last several hours just relaxing. Maybe sometime in there Yuri started leaning on Otabek, and maybe they fell asleep. Yuri does not cuddle, just falling asleep on people he is comfotable with.  

Although, Otabek's low, gravelly voices is not helping the unfortunate crush, forcing Yuri to hold back a shiver. 

"You should learn not to narrate your thoughts, Yura. Well, if you want them to be a secret anyway." 

"Wha-What! I didn't—" Yuri stuttered. 

He cute off abrupted as his mouth was covered. "Yura. I know. I honestly--" he trailed off, removing his hand to rub absently at the red staining his tanned cheeks. "I would've thought you knew I felt the same way." The sleep was wearing out of his voice, but the words brought the same response. 

"Give it a few years, Yura." Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri's forehead before tucking his chin back over Yuri's head. 

 

\----------------- 

 

"So, a few years, huh?" Yuri questioned, draped over his fiance's body. 

Otabek snorted a laugh, "You work faster than I thought, I really did expect the ring the same year you became legal. Now shh, it's bedtime." 

"Beka!" Yuri squawked, flailing  as much as he was able, in an attempt to free himself from the weight now settled across his torso and hips. "It's morning. We have practice." 

"Nope." Otabek smiled, softly kissing across Yuri's face, "Today, is our day off, and I know how you like to cuddle." 

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual, come find me on Tumblr if you want to talk!
> 
> onehaleofanadventure.tumblr.com


End file.
